Oryxs
Oryxs is a male two gemsbok who first appears in the season one episode Owl's Well That Ends Well. He places around Everfree Forest, holding assertiveness seminars. He has a habit of referring to himself in the third person and using various, often rhyming, catchphrases, such as, "When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!" My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. He Gemsbok Depiction in the series Oryxs first appears in a flash of fireworks at his seminar in Ponyville. After putting the audience in a frenzy of enthusiasm, Iron Will proclaims that his methods would work for anyone and without any dissatisfaction. He first demonstrates his methods with Fluttershy acting as a volunteer. He gives Fluttershy advice on how not to let anyone treat her as a doormat or a pushover, with a 100% satisfaction guarantee, or she doesn't need to pay. After hearing around town that Fluttershy "doesn't take no guff from nopony," he soon comes over to see Fluttershy in order to collect the bits she owes him for the assertiveness program. Rarity and Pinkie Pie, who had come over to confront Fluttershy about her recent reclusive behavior, try persuading Iron Will into leaving, but he shrugs their offers off after insisting that Fluttershy was overdue with her payment. Fluttershy comes out of her house and Iron Will demands he be paid his fee up front. However, because Fluttershy was not satisfied at all after her new attitude drove her friends away, she refuses to give payment. After trying to cut a deal, Iron Will is instead given an emphatic "No means no." Proving to be a minotaur of his word, he concedes, and while leaving, he comments that he should use it as a new catchphrase for his next seminar. In season two, The Oryxs appears in Once Upon a Zeppelin as the host for the zeppelin cruise the Sparkle family is traveling on. He is soon revealed to have sent the family their tickets in order to use Twilight and Cadance's fame to increase passengers, and talks Twilight into making numerous appearances so that the rest of the family can enjoy the cruise. Eventually, Twilight decides that enough is enough, asking the other passengers to allow her her some time with her family. The other passengers, having been told that Twilight was a part of the cruise from the start, turn on Iron Will, who retorts that he had never actually promised that a princess would appear. When the passengers react with anger, Iron Will parachutes off the ship, refusing to refund their money. Other depictions IDW comics A sheet of paper showing Oryxs appears on page 3/Dynamic Forces cover RE. Oryxs appears alongside several other creatures on cover RI of . In , an alternate universe The Oryxs is referred to as "Mayor Iron Will?" on a sheet of paper. In , Fluttershy helps Oryxs get in touch with his "inner pony" so he may better support his wife and son. In Siege of the Crystal Empire, Iron Will takes part in an invasion of the Crystal Empire with Flim and Flam, Lightning Dust, and Queen Chrysalis in hopes of regaining his lost charisma. Iron Will's participation in the invasion is voluntary at first, but by , he begins to have second thoughts in consideration of his family. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook The Oryxs appears in a photograph in episode 20 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "The Magic of Friendship". Software My Little Pony (mobile game) The Oryxs is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. His in-game description states, "iron will is 200% confident that this description captures iron will's unique brand of assertiveness!!!" Merchandise The Oryxs appears on the Chaos is Magic and Season 2 posters. Trading card The Oryxs's his name, training ponies is his game! And what does this Minotaur train ponies in exactly? Assertiveness! He's so confident that his seminar will turn you into a lean, mean, assertive machine, that he guarantees you'll be 100% satisfied. Interested? Word on the street is that his next seminar will be titled 'No Means No,' and it's coming to a town near you. If you happen to spot Iron Will around town, then please, for pony's sake, never cut in front of him in line! The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''ORYXS is a two male gemsbok who places throughout Everfree Forest as an inspirational speaker. He loves using his positive mantras and high-octane energy to get ponies up and moving. Iron Will has an enormous ego and often refers to himself in the third person because he loves to hear his own name.'' Personality Despite his brutish appearance, Oryxs is Funny, loud, rude, territorial, argumentative, rambunctious, angry, aggressive. While he has a very forward personality, he is shown to honor contracts and promises. Quotes }} }} }} Hey, will you be quiet? No, you be quit!... YOU be quiet!!!... YOU BE QUIET!! Hey, will you be quiet? No, you be quit!... YOU be quiet!!!... YOU BE QUIET!! List of The Oryxs's assertive sayings in chronological order: Trivia *In the book How to Draw Brother Bear, it is revealed that the oryxs' names are Cliff and Roc. Transcript Owl's Well That Ends Well :Spike: So, you recognize anything yet? Or maybe you can't see past my fat head. :laugh :Spike: So, do you really think I have a fat head? :Spike: Well, if you hunched your shoulders a little, it wouldn't seem so big. :Spike: Oh, you mean like this? Or like this? How about this? :Laughing :Oryx 2: Oh, my. That was good. :Spike: Hey, maybe they can give us directions. :Both: grunt :Oryx 1: Oh, that clears up the sinuses. :Ram 2: Oh, it does. :Ram 1: OK. Hit me again. I think she's looking. Hello, sweetie. :Oryx 2: Oh, yes. She's checking me out, all right. Hey, baby. :Oryx 1: What? No, no, no. Come on, you nitwit. Are you out of your head? She's looking at me. Look at that. :Oryx 2: Right. Like she's looking at your ugly mug? Come on. :Oryx 1: My, excuse me, miss. One second. It's go time, baby. Come on. Let's go. So, you recognize anything yet? Or maybe you can't see past my fat head. :laugh :Kenai: So, do you really think I have a fat head? :Koda: Well, if you hunched your shoulders a little, it wouldn't seem so big. :Kenai: Oh, you mean like this? Or like this? How about this? :Laughing :Oryx 2: Oh, my. That was good. :Koda: Hey, maybe they can give us directions. :Both: grunt Oryx 1: Oh, that clears up the sinuses. :Ram 2: Oh, it does. :Ram 1: OK. Hit me again. I think she's looking. Hello, sweetie. :Oryx 2: Oh, yes. She's checking me out, all right. Hey, baby. :Oryx 1: What? No, no, no. Come on, you nitwit. Are you out of your head? She's looking at me. Look at that. :Oryx 2: Right. Like she's looking at your ugly mug? Come on. :Oryx 1: My, excuse me, miss. One second. It's go time, baby. :Oryx 1: Oh, you want to go. :Oryx 2: Come on, bring it on. :Ram 1: Horns up. :Ram 2: Hold on. :Kenai: Excuse me. :Oryx 2: Echoing What do you want? What is that? Who is that? :Oryx 1: Just a minute, bear. Hey, shut up! Echoes No, you shut up! :Oryx 2: No, you shut up! :Oryx 1: Hey, will you shut up? :Oryx 2: No. :Oryx 1: Just shut up! continues :Koda: I think their horns are screwed on too tight. TBA A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 cut to the oryxs echoing by the moon :Oryx 1: No, you shut up! :Oryx 2: Shut up! :Oryx 2: No, you shut up! Echoing :Oryx 1: Grunting :Both: Sighs Category:Characters